


C'est Seulement le Tonnerre, Mon Cher

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (That is there because I misspelled Sentences and had to delete the other tag, And am only just posting it now, Cause no one ever sets anything in Maine, Germany is a very brief character, Germany is onlt in this for a couple of sentences, Human Names Used, I guess you guys will be the judge of that, I wrote this during a thunderstorm a month ago, I'm Sorry, MAINE!, This is fluff, What did we ever do to you?, Who knows if this is any good, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert is afraid of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est Seulement le Tonnerre, Mon Cher

Thunder shook the hotel housing most of the countries who had attended the World Meeting in Portland, Maine. Rain was pouring down as lightning illuminated the bay and the city.

Matthew sat on the chair next to the window, calmly watching the rain and enjoying how the lightning would light up the buildings from across the water.

Gilbert, on the other hand, had gone to visit his brother to get something from him, and had yet to return. Sighing, Mattie grabbed the cell phone on the windowsill and called Ludwig's cell phone, not trusting Gilbert to have his.

"Hello?" Mattie was greeted by the gruff voice of the German man.

"Is Gil there?" The Canadian asked.

"Ja, he's here. I was just about to send him back." Ludwig replied, sounding annoyed. Both hung up after muttering goodbyes and within about five minutes, the door of the hotel room was opened tentatively and the albino slipped into the room.

"Hey, Birdie." Gilbert muttered as he sat down in the chair next to and slightly behind Mattie's.

"Hey, Gil." Mattie looked over at his boyfriend who was, despite trying to act confident, was scared out of his wits, wincing every time thunder rumbled. "C'mere." The blonde man held out his arms, noticing that Gilbert hesitated before standing up and walking over to sit on Mattie's lap, burying his face in the other's neck, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Mattie simply smiled and twined his arms around Gilbert's waist, holding him close while still watching the light as it reflected on the water.

At one particularly loud boom, Gilbert whimpered and clutched Mattie tighter. He simply held Gilbert tighter, resting his cheek on the white hair of the trembling man in his arms. After about three of these, Mattie pressed a kiss to the top of Gilbert's head and says quietly, "Hey, let's go to bed, we have a meeting tomorrow." Gilbert nods slightly, Mattie realises that the other man is almost asleep. He picks up the smaller man and put him on the bed, helping him change into sweatpants, not bothering to make Gilbert change his t-shirt and changes into his own pajamas.

As he crawls into the bed, Gilbert practically grabs his boyfriend and wraps around him like a baby koala. Mattie laughs and wraps his arms around Gilbert's waist.

"Good night, Gil."

"G'night, Birdie." Is all he receives in reply before snores pick up. He watches as Gilbert's face relaxes and burrows his face into Mattie's sweatshirt.

"Sleep tight, Gil, the storm will be over by morning." He presses a kiss to the top of Gilbert's head and slowly falls asleep as the lightning lights up the room briefly. "Je t'aime."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed. All mistakes are mine, and I wrote this in a tiny house on an island during a storm because I don't have an amazing boyfriend to cuddle with, so I wrote Gil cuddling with Mattie. I also just have this headcanon that Gil is deathly afraid of thunder and about three people and the BTT know. One more thing and I'll be quiet. This is a gift for a friend, but I don't know if she is on here. If she is I'll edit this and put her screen name in here. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
